iNever Want This Night to End
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Sam and Freddie spontaneously decide to re-consummate their relationship in the backseat of Freddie's car. Oneshot. Sequel to iCan't Fight the Pounding in My Chest.


**Author's Note:** Just as the summary says. Enjoy. ;)

**Disclaimer:** iCarly © Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Freddie literally felt like he was on fire: his heart was burning, his skin was tingling with warmth, and the rest of his body was scorching as heat flooded through him like a sweep of a powerful flame.<p>

He could feel Sam's chest crushing against his own as she leaned forward as far as she could, but the seat belts were separating them, and he could feel her struggling to get closer, so he broke the kiss, panting, and reached down to unbuckle his seat belt. It disconnected with a soft click and flew off his chest as he let go of it, and Sam hastily reached down and did the same, her breathing just as heavy as his.

Once their seat belts were off, they were finally free to move as they pleased, and they smiled as they dove towards each other once more, their lips connecting in a deep kiss. Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's back, hugging her close to him, wanting to feel her chest against his again. He could feel her drawing closer, as if melting into him, and his heart pounded with new found exhilaration as Sam gripped his shoulders really hard, and then he opened his eyes slightly to see her sliding her leg over, and then the other, literally dropping herself into his lap. He let out a soft grunt when she sat on top of him, but he welcomed her eagerly, leaning back a little bit to give her more room.

They continued kissing wildly, as if making up for the nearly six months they'd been apart. The sound of their lips smacking together, slick and powerful, sent thrilling aches of desire throughout Freddie's body, and he let out a moan from the back of his throat because he just couldn't contain himself.

"I missed you so much," he confessed in a muffled, barely coherent voice in between her lips. He felt one of her hands sliding into his hair, gliding smoothly, causing chills to race over his skin, and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss as much as he could with her lips devouring his, as if they were one.

"Same," she mumbled back, clutching his shoulders once more as her tongue brushed against his own, causing him to moan even louder, until she suddenly withdrew her tongue from his, and he immediately missed it. "I…"

"Mmm?" he prompted, and he felt her squeeze his shoulders again, really tight, and he finally broke the kiss, panting heavily, looking at her through glazed eyes.

"I…just…I love you _so much,"_ Sam panted out in between harsh breaths, and as Freddie also struggled to take deep breaths, his heart pounding hard and fast, he breathed out and smiled an open-mouthed grin.

"I know," he said, sliding one of his hands over her warm cheek. "I love you too, Sam. A lot."

Sam's erratic breathing momentarily stopped as she swallowed the thin air, then stretched her lips into a gorgeous grin that just plain warmed Freddie's heart.

"I know," she said, way, _way_ more seductively than he did, with an arched eyebrow and half-lidded eyes, and then she closed the little gap between them and kissed him again, her head tilted to one side, her lips warm and wet and throbbing, and then she suddenly mumbled, "Thanks."

"Mmm," he moaned, breaking the kiss once more with another loud smack. "For what?"

Sam breathed out again, her mouth still open, and finally she just shrugged and starting to shake her head a little bit.

"For making me so happy, you dumb nub," she said, a teasing smile gracing her lips as she said it, and finally Freddie leaned in to capture her lips once more.

This kiss was much slower now, much more careful and calm. Freddie kept one hand cupping Sam's cheek, the other spread open against her back, while Sam's tight grip on Freddie's shoulders was now loose and relaxed, and their lips slowly opened and closed together, making slick noises that were starting to seep into Freddie's body, making him crave more, while causing blood to rush to…certain places.

"Sam," Freddie mumbled, pulling away from her again. He felt a sudden coolness as one of her hands slipped off his neck so that she could reach up and move a strand of that beautiful golden hair of hers away from her face. He smiled at how adorable he found that gesture to be, for reasons he couldn't even explain. He just found it cute. That was it. "Do you want to…maybe…" He finished by raising his eyebrows suggestively, hoping she'd get the hint, and for a second, she just stared at him, expression blank, before her eyebrows shot up as well, like it finally clicked in her head. And then she grinned an extremely sexy grin that only turned him on that much more.

"Are you asking me to get busy with you right here in your car?" she asked, and he said nothing, just stared at her, his mind wandering to a very dirty place, because hey, he was a guy, after all. He was respectful, of course, but sometimes, he just couldn't help it. Luckily, that sexy grin returned to Sam's face as she added in a sly voice, "I'm liking this naughty side of you, Benson. Let's do it."

She wasted no time in kissing him again, and this time, the kiss was much more intense as they each started to make quick and heated movements: Freddie pushing himself down on top of Sam, while Sam moved herself between the two front seats of his car. He could feel her legs straddling either side of his waist as they both began to topple into his backseat, heaving and grunting for air while clutching each other for leverage. It was all just so wild and animalistic and raw and _hot._

Their lips broke apart every once in a while as they adjusted to this new position: Sam's back sprawled across the backseat, Freddie lying directly on top of her. He looked down at her and noticed that her face was scrunched a little bit, and she was breathing really hard, looking like she was in pain.

"You okay, Sam?" he asked in concern. "You look a little uncomfortable. I didn't hurt you or anything just now, did I? I'm sorry if I did. I didn't mean t—"

She shut him up by tugging him down by his shirt collar, kissing him so hard that he could feel her teeth mashing with his, and he pulled away and gasped a long breath.

"Geez, can't at least _one_ of us ever finish a sentence without the other person cutting them off with a kiss?" Freddie asked jokingly, grinning ear-to-ear.

Sam stared up at him, her eyes shining with a lustful glint behind them that Freddie had seen only one other time before, when they'd done this the first time, just before the clock struck midnight and they both had gone their separate ways.

"Well, to be honest, I can't say that I totally _hate it_ when you do it to me," Sam said, a devious smirk playing on her lips as she began to move her hands down his chest. "In fact, it's probably the _only_ way I'd ever let you shut me up without—"

Freddie crushed his lips down on hers again, and he felt a tug on his shirt as Sam clutched it tightly between both of her hands.

"Duly noted," he murmured, and they continued making out while running their hands over each other's bodies. Freddie felt a sudden shiver as Sam's hands somehow managed to snake underneath his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, then slid them up to his arms, where she squeezed each of his biceps and didn't let go.

He knew that spending all that time at the gym would eventually pay off.

"So…" Sam suddenly mumbled against his mouth. "Are you gonna finally get the hint and take your shirt off, or am _I_ gonna have to do it for you?" she asked, the frustration evident in her voice despite its breathlessness.

Freddie couldn't help but smirk at her impatience as he broke the kiss and sat up, first taking off his jacket and letting it slip to the ground, then grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. He tossed it in the front seat and looked back down in time to see Sam looking him over with a fiery hunger in her eyes, quietly breathing in and out through her open mouth. She eventually slid her hands up his chest, latching onto his shoulders, and brought him crashing down against her in one full swoop. The kiss was rough and furious, and he could feel her hands slowly moving to his back, where her fingernails began digging into his heated skin.

_"Mmm,"_ Sam groaned beneath him, forcing their lips apart. "All right, now help me get my shirt off."

"What?" Freddie asked in sudden alarm. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sam."

_"What?"_ Sam repeated, sounding straight up annoyed rather than surprised. "Why?"

"Don't you _realize_ where we are right now?" Freddie clarified. "What if someone sees you?"

"Oh, so _now_ you're worried about that?" Sam asked, a hint of a smirk playing across her now slightly swollen lips thanks to all of their intense making out. Finally, she just shook her head and exhaled a harsh breath, and Freddie felt her chest move underneath him. "Fine, if you're really _that_ worried about it, I'll just take off my shirt and leave my bra on. All right?"

"Okay," Freddie said, before dipping his head back down to kiss her again, and he realized then just how ridiculous it was to be arguing over something like that, but he quickly got over it as he felt Sam's warm palms press against his back, but she soon abandoned him and moved her hands to her own shirt. He could feel her struggling beneath him as her lips stopped moving, so he broke the kiss and sat up again to give her more room.

She let out a soft grunt as she sat up herself and forcefully yanked her shirt over her head, revealing her red bra. He couldn't help but stare directly at her chest as she wadded up her shirt and flung it with his in the front seat, and then he was cut short from staring at her chest as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into another rough kiss. Their mouths clashed heatedly, their tongues tangling together, their breaths mingling between them. Freddie let Sam pull them both back down into a horizontal position, her fingers weaving into his hair.

"Mmm," he moaned as he momentarily pulled away for some air. They both heaved in and out quietly for a few seconds, until Freddie suddenly asked, "Can you believe this is actually happening right now?"

"Well…it's not like…this is the first time," Sam panted, and Freddie felt a spike of heat rush towards his face as the thought of them doing this the first time flashed in his mind: lots of hard kissing and hasty undressing and unsure touching and quiet moaning. And then, when it was all over, they'd just laid there in Freddie's bed, their backs to the bright digital clock on his nightstand that read midnight, neither one of them wanting to look at it, but both of them knowing just the same.

It was both beautiful and heartbreaking, but now, Freddie knew that this time would be different.

"No," he said. "I mean, can you believe we're finally back together?"

The look on Sam's face became much more serious then, her blue eyes softening, yet still gleaming with lust, until her face suddenly broke out into an effortless smile.

"I know," she said. "It's crazy. We have such a messed up way of doing things, don't we?"

"Yeah," Freddie said. "I guess that's just what makes us, _us, _though. You know?"

The smile on Sam's face only widened, but she didn't say anything else. Instead, her hands wound around Freddie's neck once more, gently pulling him closer, and Freddie closed his eyes as their lips met in a much softer and slower kiss.

"Love you, baby," Sam whispered as he pulled away, and now it was Freddie's turn to grin freely. He ran a hand over Sam's cheek, brushing a small strand of her hair away from her face.

Slowly, Freddie leaned down and kissed her again, and it was so sweet and intimate that for a moment, he completely forgot the fact that they were in his car in the middle of a parking lot, but at that point, he didn't care. He just focused on Sam, his _girlfriend,_ as she ran her hands up from the back of his neck back into his hair, raising shivers of desire within him, and finally he groaned, unable to take it any longer. He moved one of his hands over to his jeans and unbuttoned them, releasing his increasing tension, and a sigh escaped his mouth as he began to pull them down his legs, not even bothering to pull them down all the way.

Sam broke the kiss this time, and her eyes flickered from his face down to his boxers, then back up to him again. He just stared at her, waiting for her to make a move, and he watched as she undid her own jeans, shoving them down her hips with one hand. Her underwear slipped down in the process, exposing herself to him, and Freddie felt that familiar heat spread throughout his entire body as he pushed down his boxers.

He could feel Sam's eyes on him as he reached into the pocket in the back of his driver's seat to retrieve a condom. He clenched it between his fingertips, trying to tear off the foil packaging, but he was having difficulties, though luckily he was relieved of embarrassing himself any further as Sam took the package from him and easily tore it open with her teeth before handing it back to him.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly as he finally took out the condom and rolled it onto his hard length. He looked back down at Sam to see her staring at him, and the look, incredibly soft, with an empathetic smile tracing across her lips, completely warmed his heart and made him grin.

Finally, he cupped a hand over her ear, sliding his fingers into her hair, before he carefully pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly, her hand coming up to lay splayed against his back, and then he knew that she was ready, so he positioned himself and began to push into her.

His movements were slow and much more fluid this second time around. Now, he sort of knew what he was doing, and this was just so much better because he was able to take his time and really focus on the sensations. He could feel her, swollen and wet and aching, as he began to thrust into her. He felt her other hand grip his shoulder, and he moved back, then in again, the overwhelming heat between them only increasing with each push he made.

Their lips eventually broke apart, and Sam tipped her head back a little, allowing Freddie to press his lips against her neck. Her skin was warm, a little sticky with fresh sweat, and he couldn't help but grin against the crook of her neck. He could hear her panting in time with his slow thrusts, and a long sigh escaped her lips, which she sealed with a short moan.

Freddie then lifted his face from her neck and began pushing into her more deeply, and Sam brought up one of her hands to clutch onto the head of the passenger's seat, her back arching, pressing herself against him. He felt that spike of heat and began pushing in even harder, building up a faster pace, watching as she closed her eyes and opened her lips to let out a much longer moan.

"S-Sam," Freddie stuttered, his voice low and throaty.

Sam slowly opened her eyes to look at him, though they were half-lidded and unfocused as she panted, sweat breaking out over her forehead. Freddie swallowed a shaky breath of his own, feeling sweat forming across his back, making him burn all over, but he ignored this intense heat as he leaned forward and captured Sam's lips with his. Their breathing was far heavier now, and he could taste the saltiness of the sweat against the corners of her mouth, but then his senses were drowned out as he felt his body tense, until the wave of pleasure burst through him as he reached his climax and exploded. He shuddered and let out a muffled, dragging moan against Sam's lips, but she held him in place, resting a hot palm against his even hotter cheek.

"I love you," he murmured into her mouth as he let out a deep, heavy breath, his entire body relaxing as his eyes fluttered closed. All he could hear was the sound of his and Sam's uneven breathing.

"Love you, too," she whispered back in a tired yet relaxed voice, and then she suddenly grabbed his shoulder again, pulling herself up, and once they were both sitting up, she dove forward, planting a hard kiss on Freddie's lips. She pulled away with a gasp, a beautiful grin stretching over her face as she rested her forehead against his. "Can we go home now? Mama's exhausted."

Later, as Freddie drove home, he occasionally looked over at Sam, who was now fast asleep in the passenger's seat, the highway lights illuminating across her face, a smile on her lips.

He smiled, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note: **This started off with the intent of being all hot and heavy, but then I started to make them speak, and for some reason, all that came out of their mouths was that mushy dialogue. XD I dunno; I haven't watched iCarly in a while, so they might've been totally out of character for all I know. Oh well. At least they were pretty much in-character in my first Seddie lemon, iWant It, You Want It.

Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed that. ;) Please let me know what you thought of it! Don't just favorite it without reviewing! Thanks! :)


End file.
